Truth, The Whole Truth, and Nothin but the Truth
by mangoxlove
Summary: Max casts a very odd truth spell on his older siblings. But not everyone's complaining. jalex


So this is my second try at a straight pairing. It's really odd cause I fell asleep watching WOWP and had this dream. And the dream was chapter one. Weird. Anywho, I love this pairing (Jalex) and I wanted to give it a shot. So read it and enjoy. Forgive me now for bad spelling and grammer.

* * *

For the most part, it was a normal as it could be at Waverly Place. The Sub Shop was filled with people, seeing as how it was the lunchtime rush, the Russo's we hard at work filling orders, and Harper was once again going on and on about how good Justin looked in his work apron.

"I mean, it really makes his eyes look good. Don't you think so Alex?" She said looking from the oldest Russo to her best friend. But Alex was too busy texting on her phone to notice that Harper had actually said something to her rather than 'to' her. "Alex?" Harper said waving at hand in her face. "Hello!"

Jerking her head up, Alex looked around, "Who? What? Huh?"

Harper laughed as she watched her friend close the phone and shove it in her pocket. "I asked if you though that apron brought out Justin's eyes."

Alex gave a 'wtf' stare to Harper, "He's my brother." She muttered as a costumer came up to the counter and asked for another knife.

"So who texted you?" Harper asked as she watched Alex hand the man a knife. "Was it Riley? No, you two broke up, again. Right?"

With a sigh, Alex leaned her elbows on the counter and puffed up her cheeks some. "Yeah we broke up, again. But I don't really care anymore. He was a bad kisser. And it was my dad. (What? Alex' dad can text?) He went away yesterday for a wiz—" She paused, "A sub shop convention and it turns out it'll be lasting for a little bit longer."

Harper oh'ed and shrugged. "It must be nice having your father away for a little bit. He always seems so strict and up-tight. Not like my dad," she gazed up at the clock. "Who told me I had to be home by noon so that I can start packing for our trip to Guam! Oh no! I gotta go Alex. We'll talk when I get back!" She yelled jumping from her chair and running out of the shop.

But not before she took one last look at Justin.

Hours later, the sub shop had no-one other than the Russo's in it. Theresa in the kitchen washing a few dishes humming to herself, thinking about tonight's dinner. Justin, Alex and Max all together in the main room pushing away tables, clearing the space so they could mop.

"You know, dad won't be back for another month or so. I got a text saying that Wizard thing he went to is really important." The other kids sighed and nodded (they had gotten the text as well) as Alex smiled. "That means we have free use of our magic. And I know the first thing I'm gonna do." With a sly smile, Alex lifted her hands in the air, muttered a spell and in a flash of light she had a plate of pancakes before her.

"Alex you know the rules. No magic." Justin said glancing over at his sister.

With a moth full of food, Alex shrugged. "So."

"So nothing. Learn to obey."

"No."

"Why not? The rules are there to help us. You know that much." Justin said as he stopped cleaning the table and began to argue with his sister about the proper use of magic. Like always, they were up in each other faces, not yelling but talking. Or rather arguing about who was right and why.

Max had had enough. Muttering whatever came to his mind, he pointed at Justin and Alex.The youngest sibling muttered something else, and waved his hands. His two older siblings were then covered in a blue light for a moment before it disappeared. All seemed normal.

"I'm so sorry guys. You were just fighting and I—" Max looked sorry and confused as he took a few step back, falling into the booth seat. "I know we're not to use magic, but it just kinda happened. And I don't even know what I said or what I wanted, you two seem normal. So let's just not tell mom, or dad about this okay?"

Alex shrugged and looked at Max. "Okay. But no-one tell dad about my pancakes either. Or any other magic I might use." She said to Justin really. Max never told on her.

And before anyone could blink, Justin had grabbed Alex by the shoulder's leaned down and rested his forehead to his sisters. "Only, if you kiss me." He muttered.

"My pleasure." she replied, wrapping her arms around Justin's neck, bringing the teen closer. Their eyelids fell shut as their lips met in an oh-so romantic looking kiss.

Max gasped. Maybe his spell had done something after all.

* * *

For everyone who knows me from my other fanfics, Kiwi isn't here, or helping with this becasue its a straight pairing. So this is all me. Um... I'd really like reviews. If I get alteast 3 good reviews I'm gonna continue. But any kind of review is welcome. Even if your a flamer, just know I can be a real bitch and I can totally annoy the crap out of you. But yeah. So tell me if you loved it or hated it. I tried to get things right from memory, so if you see anything wrong, like a place or name spelling, tell me in a review. Thanks! Chu


End file.
